<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye of the Storm by JuliaRika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850953">Eye of the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika'>JuliaRika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Dyad, Rain Sex, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Temptation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing, and Rey can’t seem to shake the one thing swirling in her mind. It thrashes and rains down deep inside her  and the one thing that could make sense of it all has been inside her head the whole time Ben. <br/>XxxxX<br/>Smut in the rain With some deep thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryanne+W">Ryanne W</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! this is my first Reylo fic ever.  I have no beta😭  please enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eye of the storm </p>
<p>Xxxxxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wind blew utop the mountain, a ragging storm was brewing just beyond the horizon rain began drizzle down against the stone hut in the distance </p>
<p>Rey had been meditating quietly on her slab of rock.  connecting herself to the force, She could feel the rain as it brought life to the earth. The wind blew against her face creating cool air to flow on her skin.  She could feel the sea below her as it crashed violently against the rocky bottoms below.  </p>
<p>Balance.   </p>
<p>But something elce loomed. Something dark and evil but  calm and beautiful on the horizon swirling in a circle.</p>
<p>“Almost like him...”</p>
<p>Him being...Ben Solo  hiding behind the mask of Kylo Ren</p>
<p>Thinking back She had multiple connections with him lately and they were completely at random inopertuned times. Some very personal indeed.  She tried to focus  once more.  </p>
<p>The swirling rage bulding in the horizon it called to her. Just as he did. </p>
<p>Flashes of his face loomed in her psyche. Strong and powerful yet gentle and soft. </p>
<p>Like his... </p>
<p>Images of his face flashed before her mind, his hands wiping his mouth from a long excersise. </p>
<p>His fingers lingering over his lips...</p>
<p>Like his lips....</p>
<p>She shook her head outwardly and took a breath.<br/>“Don’t be redicouls... focus Rey...” she thought to herself. </p>
<p>Breathing out long sigh. She could feel the storm brewing in the distance. Thunder roaring in her ears. As the wind battered her face rain was beginning to mist down on her coating her skin in a soft shine. She could  Feel the birds flee from the devistation of there nests as the sea rocked violently.  She could feel the death under her feet and the rage of the ocean below.  This storm was something different evil lurking all around. She was drawn to it. </p>
<p>“Was Master Luke right?  Why do I go straight for the darkness...” she thought in her mind. </p>
<p>Suddenly images of ben flashed in her brain.<br/>Him out of breath, sweat sticking his hair to his face his lips turned into a smile . </p>
<p>“Because that darkness is in all of us Rey...” she heard his voice Deep and slow calling out to her. His whole body fell into focus as his toned chest came into her view.  Her breath caught in her throat. She tried to block him out but his image began to get clearer. </p>
<p>“This storm rages inside you and me, struggling to find a balance, struggling to over power it’s opposite.” He explained slowly. she could feel his presence as he circled behind her. She began to breath heavily as His hot breath practically dragging down her throat.  She felt rain pick up To drizzle onto her body as shivers erupt from her causing goosebumps to appear on her sun kissed skin.  </p>
<p>Why can I feel you...</p>
<p>Not now please...  </p>
<p>She pleaded. in her mind </p>
<p> “A raging whirlwind of anger, power and desire...all while fighting for peace, tranquility and love”  he began to reach out to her slowly hovering his fingers over her neck and collar bones. Water droplets slashed her skin. Was he in this storm with her? </p>
<p>She lets out a soft wimpier as his fingers lightly descend onto her skin. Cold Water trailing down her neck and shoulders. Oh how she wished he could actually touch her so intimately at this moment. </p>
<p>“Balance...” she thought </p>
<p>“Indeed...but...” he said his fingers slightly lowering inches above her skin. Water pooled slowly down her breasts. “In the end the dark always swallows the light.” </p>
<p>Suddenly her vision went black and dark. . She opened her eyes slowly and saw a vision before her eyes. He had her in his arms, cradling her head under his chin as they lay utop black linens, darkness oozed out from there shared aura as his hands began to wander her now vulnerable and nude body.  Fire cracked and burned around them as the smell from burning ships, and the dead  filled her nose. Flashes of the resistance perishing under there shared powerful hands. Images of people slaughtered by there shared power. She smiled a wiked smile up at him and he meet her sadistic smile with his own sinful lips.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some how His fingers actually touched her skin and A sudden crack of lightning caused Reys eyes to snap open pulling her out of her meditation state. </p>
<p>She gasped hard as she felt his wet fingers tracking her neck.  Her chest rose and fell rapidly a cold sweat forming on her brow from there shared vision.  The rain became more violent as reys clothing began to cling to her body. </p>
<p>“How are you...here?” She asked as she tried to remain still In his large yet soft hands. Feeling his body behind her. </p>
<p>Shocked himself his eyebrows raised and lightly began to test her skin under his finger tips.  Giving her goosebumps. </p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure....”. He responded as rain began to cascade down his bare chest.  And soke the only cloths he had on. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch me!” She snapped out as she uncrossed her legs and began to stand up. “what do you even want...” she started as he grabbed her arm and sat her back down the rock slab under her. Her back close to his chest. </p>
<p>He leans in closer to her ear And whispers </p>
<p>“I am guessing you saw it too?  Then I believe the answer to your question is The same thing you are thinking about  right now.”  He smirks against her skin as his lips find the grove of her neck. </p>
<p>“That...that was not me! I would never-” She began to yell as he cups his large hand on her cheek And pulled her bottom lip down with his thumb. </p>
<p>She turned her head to the side to try and shake him off  but her eyes widened at his appearance.   </p>
<p>Shirtless, in black long trousers that gratefully Hug his hips perfectly. And thanks to the rain his whole body was wet, His hair was wet and wild across his face as her hazel eyes meet his own black orbs. Her breath caught in her throat. </p>
<p>“Correct... that wasn’t you but it is what you will become...” he rasped out as his thumb tilted her chin twards him. He leaned into her neck and inhaled her sent. The rain began to pour down now covering the ground in large puddles. </p>
<p>“Y-your wrong....Un hand me...” she gasps as he begins to lick her neck slowly his hands move down ro her shoulders and  she gasps</p>
<p>“I’ll never let go of what belongs to me...” he said roughly  as his hands begin to roam slowly further downward. A soft wimpier escaped her mouth  at his touches. </p>
<p>Why can’t I stop him? </p>
<p>And why is my body so hot....</p>
<p>He smirked against her skin feeling the heat she generated through the pouring rain. He let out a breath by her ear. </p>
<p>“Rey....you have no idea how long I have waited for something like this.” He said in a soft voice </p>
<p>“F-for what...” she asked as his hands gently moved her shoulders she dared not move.  </p>
<p>She could feel his fingertips over her skin and it burned with a want deep inside.  </p>
<p>“Wait...you can’t possibly...” she realizes </p>
<p>Flashes of her vision flew across her mind. His desire , his want for her!, not only to be by his side , but to rule with him, to bring his happiness, to be the balance in him and to share an emotion with him that was forbidden by the Jedi teaching. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened as rain fell down her face and stuck her hair to herself . She moved in His hold to face him her hands shaking as she raised them to put them on his chest. </p>
<p>“Ben...” </p>
<p>She didn’t dare raise her eyes to him. </p>
<p>“You know We can’t-“</p>
<p>His hands lightly gripped her shoulders.  Rain soked  them to the bone as the wind began to pick up against there faces. </p>
<p>“Why not?” He whispered softly as his hands slowly made there way to her waist </p>
<p>She reminds silent as her hands rested on his hot chest  she could feel his pulse beating wildly. </p>
<p>He lets out a long sigh. And glides his hands slowly down her hips.<br/>“Let me show you....” he said slowly into her hear. </p>
<p>Her body began to shiver at his touch as one of his hands snakes under her soaked  top touching her hot skin. </p>
<p>“Let me show you, what you would feel like....” his lips drew closer to her own as he raised a hand to grasp her chin and raised it up. rain splashed against there bodies. Her lips shook with anticipation as her hands balled into fists on his chest. Finally Desperately looking into his lidded dark orbs. </p>
<p>“if you fell into the dark...”he finished as his lips covered her own.  Her eyes shut as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her top up sticking to her body as the rain continues to cascade down.   </p>
<p>His lips desperately longed for hers. Sliding and pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. Begging her to respond.  And she did.  Her mouth gave way as his tongue danced with her own. He suddenly lifted her hips up into his own and she wraped her legs instinctively around his own hips.  </p>
<p>They passionately kissed as the rain continued to howl around them . Thunder began to roll in as he slowly laid her hot body down on her stone slab. Her hands flew into his wet hair  not wanting to brake his lips upon hers. </p>
<p>His hands began to work her wet bindings. Struggling in the moment he ended up tearing parts of her shirt off her body. Her skin finally free for his eyes to see. He unwillingly broke there kiss a string of siliva still connected them. His hand then began to roam down her beautiful chest. </p>
<p>Her cheeks began to tint bright red as she felt his hot grasp around one of her breasts.  She stifled a wimpier, her hands fell From his hair. Hands Falling by her head  into the cool puddle of water beside her head . Her brown hair fell from her buns and haloes around her head in the water.  This was pure bliss, her body betrayed her every command and she let it happen. </p>
<p>His lips began to kiss her breast softly then lick one of her erect nipples.  She bit her lip as she continued to hide her cry’s of pleasure. </p>
<p>He continued to pleasure her other breat as Rain continues to beat down on the lovers. </p>
<p>He parts a glance up to look into her eyes.  Her lip between her teeth, eyes blown wide her whole body shuddering at his touch. </p>
<p>“Yes. This is exactly how you would feel every moment with me Rey.”</p>
<p>He thought as he continued to kiss her chest lower ans lower till reaching her waist band. </p>
<p>“Every touch, every wimpier of pleasure, the satisfaction of desire.  The embrace of darkness...” he whispered out. </p>
<p>flashes of lighting fill the sky as he removes her trousers from her legs.  He then slowly licked from  her naval to her lips  as his large hands brush against her womanhood.  There bodies burned for one another the cold rain not affecting any of them. </p>
<p>He began to slowly rub his fingers around her nub and she finally lets out one of the most beautiful moans he has ever heard. She then pulled him closer and locked lips with his own. </p>
<p>He began to tease her entrance with a finger and slowly slips his way inside.  She lets out a hard moan into his mouth as her hands began to roam his own perfect body. </p>
<p>As he slowly pumps his large finger into her core. Her fingertips drag into his muscles.   One grasped around his arm that was pleasuring her while the other began to grab his waistband. </p>
<p>She gasps between kisses <br/>“I- I can’t!...” </p>
<p>He gives her another finger in her entrance as he began to pump his hand into her.  His lips leave her own and wisper Into her ear <br/>“There’s nothing to be afraid of Rey...” </p>
<p>He slowed his fingers and used his thumb to stimulate her clit.  Her legs began to shake around him and he could feel his erection throbbing through his pants. </p>
<p>Thunder boomed once more as wind howled in there ears. The sea raged wild below them and the rain began to fall in a downpour. </p>
<p>She let out a long moan as she began to arch her hips into his hand. Her fingers began to dig into his arms and he almost lost himself.</p>
<p>“Let me show you the darkness....give in Rey.” He whispered slowly into her ear as her eyes begin to roll back. Her hands gripping his waistband. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid...” she shivered out </p>
<p>“Don’t be. I’ll bet right here...I can guide you through it all Rey.” He said as he pulled his fingers from her entrance grabbing his pants and ridding himself of them. </p>
<p>Now both nude as water pounded down upon there skin he broke there heated kiss to stare upon her.  Her hair falling around her in a puddle of water as her chest heaved with anticipation. Her nipples pearled and perky awaiting his touch. Her thighs slick as the rain washed away her essence. Her arms on eather side of her head.  Eyes hooded and filled with euphoria as her legs wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>She was ready.   </p>
<p>He lowered his lips to her ear as wispered. </p>
<p>“You will never be alone again....let me show you part of the dark side....” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened as he stroked himself and guided himself to her. </p>
<p>“Show me....I’m ready....” she practically cried out.  She was overwhelmed with desire. The look in his eyes. His touch that sent a thousand fires aflame on he skin.  His lips so soft she could get lost in them.  What his body could do to make her forget about every lonely night she ever had.  She wanted him, to share with him , and she never wanted to forget his touch. </p>
<p>She looked into The sky as lightning struck once more. The sky dark and black. He slowly began to push himself  into her and she gasped at the fit. She bits her lip as he works his way into her , braking something inside her.  Feeling her discomfort he grasps one of her hands and laced his fingers with her own. She dug her nails into his hand as he pressed his forehead to hers. </p>
<p>“Give into it rey.....” he whispered against her lips As her walls closed around his aching cock.  </p>
<p>Rain dripped down his bare back as he sheathed himself all the way inside her.  <br/>She shut her eyes as she could feel him pulsing inside her.  </p>
<p>She was devoured whole. </p>
<p>“This....is what the dark feels like...” he said once again on her lips.  She then slowly moves her hips up into his own and griped his hand hard she pulled his body closer to hers. There chests burning hot pressed together. She then dug her nails into his back.  Both there breaths synced And he slowly began to move out of her.  </p>
<p>She followed his hips as he pulled out of her only to push himself back into her core. </p>
<p>“The....darkness...oh yes!”<br/>Small moans escaped her mouth as he began to quicken his pace.  She could here the slapping of there skin as water soaked them to the core. She found his lips once more as he kissed him feverishly.  His other hand cupped her face as he gently pushed her stuck hair out of her face.   He continued to thrust into her picking up his pace, catching her bottom lip in his teeth. </p>
<p>“Oh Ben, Show me more!” She gasped as lighting flashed above them. <br/>His thrusts began to get wild along with the storm around them. Her nails dig into his flesh drawing lines of blood down his back. He moved his hand down to her breasts and gives each perky mound a hard squeeze in time to this thrusts. Her lips crash on to his and gasps of pleasure fill the now stilling air around them.  </p>
<p>“..the dark it calls for to you answer it .” <br/>He yells as his hips move faster. </p>
<p>Quiet Moans and splashing of there wet bodies together begin to fill the air as the rain subsides slowly.  The clouds begin to part as the the dyad continued to make love.  </p>
<p>His other hand braces himself by her hair his fingers weaving into her wet hair. </p>
<p>“Yes...I...want this....the dark” she yells out and brakes there kiss tilting her head off to the side pulling his body close to her </p>
<p>He continues to thrust into her her legs shaking with bliss. So close. Just one more push. </p>
<p>“Ben please!” She pleases not know what she is asking for. </p>
<p>His thrusts dig deeper into her as she arched her back off the hard stone slab.   </p>
<p>“Gods Rey...” he cries out as he reaches his peak. </p>
<p>The sky’s begin to clear and She almost shuts her eyes when she sees some one running down the side of the mountain.  Her eyes widen as she realizes that it was Luke. </p>
<p>Seeing her panic in her eyes he moves his hand down to her clit. Rubbing her wildly.  </p>
<p>She lets out a loud cry of pleasure. As she slowly watched Luke’s figure get closer to them. </p>
<p>“Look at me....” he said to her as he began to pound into her roughly circling her nub forcefully. </p>
<p>“Ben!  I can’t! ” She yelled  as her back arched into his chest.  </p>
<p>“I need you to Look at me when you come...” he said hotly into her ear.   She shut her eyes  as tears stung her water soked face. </p>
<p>Both there breaths heaved <br/>“Follow me into the dark.” He unlaced there fingers and tilted her head twards him. </p>
<p>Her eyes meet his own and they both fell apart together. <br/> She lets out a loud scream as her orgazam flows through her body. Her legs shaking around his hips. He gives one last thrust into her bottoming out inside her as his lips science her cry.  He realeces hard inside her, pulsing as her tight walls milk his seed from his body. His hands wrap around her body to hold her close as his kiss turns soft and sensual.   </p>
<p>There body’s were so hot steam rolled off of them as the wind subsided. The eye of the storm had finally arrived as the sun beat down upon there joined bodies. </p>
<p>“What in the world!” Luke yelled from the top of the steps leading down to the meditation slab she was now layed out upon. </p>
<p>Rey opened her eyes first a her head spun.  Both breathing heavy He pulled away from her lips and covered her body with his own.  “Come with me Rey...” he whispered to her ear.</p>
<p>“You dare desaturate this place!...” Luke stairs at the man utop his apprentice and his eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>“Ben?” Luke said as he froze in his tracks. </p>
<p>“Rey...come with me...and you will never be alone again.” he said ignoring his uncle, once again to her as she felt him invade her mind.  </p>
<p>“No! stop get off her! Don’t say it Rey No! ” Luke said as he started to run down the stairs twards them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Yes... Ben....take me there...” she gasped out as he pulls out of her, his seed fell down her thighs and on to the rock below. She wrapped her hands around his body and in the blink of an eye the two lovers were gone from the island. The connection snapped and the two were gone.</p>
<p>Luke stoped stuned at the moment before him. <br/>Suddenly the rain began to fall once again and the sky turned dark.  He had failed once again to stop his apprentice from the dark side and he knew now that everything the galaxy knew would change for the worst.  As he looked to the horizon dark clouds and darkness was all he saw  knowing that this storm would never end.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>XxxxxX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl I am brand new to the star wars fandom and it has been a wonderful adventure so far! I do have one more fic in my notes for this paring so I may upload one more story.  But I really need to get back to finishing my others!  Please let me know how you thought of this fic thanks! - Julia Rika</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>